4 Years
by lingfeng
Summary: Rimiko is now 25 but why is she calling herself Hitsu Tamashii? And most importantly, where is Tezuka?


Author Note: This is a side story to my other fic but you don't have to read it. It is set when Rimiko is 25 years old.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters but Rimiko belongs to me.

**4 Years**

"Kiritsu! Rei! Chyakuseki!" My class stood, bowed, and sat. Hi, my name is Hitsu Tamashii, 25 years old, and a teacher at Seishun Gakuen. I am here teaching Algebra class for 3rd years because I love it, but there is one other thing I loved, no, love more. It is tennis. I always thought I would go professional just like HE said I should. I did for a little while, but then, that accident happened. It was not physical. No, it was emotional. However, it was strong enough to change the way I thought of the world. I quit the status of one of the world's most potential female single and double tennis player and came to teach in this school. Don't get me wrong, I love this job, but it is not as fun as playing tennis.

The day wore on as I went to different classroom. It was the usual, where all the good students do their work and the trouble making ones make a big scene. It was days like this in which I wanted kids like the arrogant Ryoma in my class. They would be silent and actually do their work, even if they gloat about how easy it is silently. Smart alecks but I still want them in my class. It would make my life so much easier. Anyways, in 6th period, I received an email from the principle saying we have a new physical education coach since I chased off many since I started working here. It emphasized that he is an alumnus to this school. Several of the other P.E. coaches were alumni, one of them happened to be Arai... but technically I didn't chase him off since all I did was look at him. He started shaking and quickly resigned. His excuse was that one of the teachers was so much better for the job than he was. Lame isn't it? But I did have a tendency to scare away most of my kohai, no matter how hard I try not to. Anyways, back to how I chased off all those impolite imbeciles who could not even last a single game against me. They all laughed when I challenged them, but in the end, I made them pay. In tennis that is. The joy of seeing their dumbstruck faces when they lost 6-0. None of them manage to get a point in either. And I wasn't even using my full strength. I never use my full strength anymore. It brings back too much unwanted memories that I put away into the back of my head under locks and chains.

Hey, school's out! I finally get to meet the new teacher. I wonder if I know him or if he's in another year. When I walked into the tennis courts like the email told everyone to do, I saw all my fellow teachers look puzzled. Then I remembered that the subject we work on most in P.E. was tennis, so I guess it was the principle's way of seeing if the new coach is capable of teaching our tennis Regulars. I walked over to my coworkers and started chatting about how our day was and so forth. All of a sudden, the door to the courts opened and in walked the principle and another man. Not just any man, the new P.E. coach. The man I knew as Buchou of my middle school tennis team and the man that I dated for 4 years before the accident. I stayed cool and figured that he would not recognize me since it has been 4 years since he last saw me and I have changed a lot in the last 4 years. For one thing, I got rid of my glasses and got contacts instead. I also cut my hair to my neck instead of having it reach mid-back like it used to be. I've also dyed my hair black so it would actually look normal instead of the light violet it was before. In case you haven't realized, what I mean is that I looked completely different now. Well anyways, the principle introduced us to the man that I was very familiar with; I mean who wouldn't be familiar with Tezuka Kunimitsu? He is, or was I guess, the second best tennis player as of now, next to Echizen. The principle told us to introduce ourselves...this will be fun. As everyone introduced themselves, I zoned them out and looked over Tezuka. He looks just like he was 4 years ago. Some people never change. It's my turn to introduce now...Might as well get some fun out of it.

"Play a tennis game with me and if you beat me, I'll tell you my name. If you don't, figure it out yourself. Anyone who tells my name to him before the game will face my wrath got that?"

"Watch out Tezuka-san. She's ruthless when it comes to tennis. She's not normally this cold; actually, she's quit the opposite. She chased off all the other coaches without even breaking a single sweat," my best friend said to him. Hikari knows me best after all...

"It would be a pleasure to play against you, however do you not need to warm up first? And would you not rather wear a different set of clothes?" Tezuka asked.

"Sure. I have my tennis outfit in the locker room and Hikari can help me warm up. By the way, I think it is best if you warm up too. I wouldn't want to injure your arm even if it has healed."

"How did you learn of my arm? It has been kept a secret from the public."

"I have my sources. The game will begin in half an hour." After that exchange of words, I walked to the girl's locker rooms and changed into my tennis outfit. It consisted of a beige shirt, a pair of Adidas shorts, and last but not least, my FILA shoes. I walked out of the locker rooms and Hikari helped me stretch. Cheh, Tezuka is running laps. So expected of him. I kind of miss it when he tells us to do 10 or 20 laps around the tennis courts. It brings back so many memories. "Yudan sezuni ikou." I really miss everything about him. But everything will be okay from now on. He promised he would find me when I left and now he has, whether he knows it or not. I'm blabbering like the love struck fool that I am. Thirty minutes is up now...

"Smooth or rough?"

"Smooth." And it lands on smooth. My serve first. Yes! I guess I'll just jog his memory with one of my special serves, the Devil's Trip Point. I threw the ball up into the air and waited until it was to my eye level and sliced it. However, it wasn't a normal slice so the spin was twice as fast as it would normally be, making the ball go extra fast and in no certain direction. It is always a risk using that serve first since there is always a chance that it would land out. But this time luck was with me and I scored an ace. I looked at Tezuka's face and I was pretty sure he mumbled something along the lines of Rimiko's Devil's Trip Point. I smiled at the way he said my real name. I haven't heard anyone call me that since I blocked off everyone that once knew me and gained a new name that wasn't known in and outside the tennis world. Next, the serve will be Ryoma's Twist Serve. I managed to copy it from him when he was playing a game against my sister, his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he knows who I am now, but hey, he can be pretty dense. Alright, he returned it with super rising, heh, now I have to use the second move I copied from Ryoma, his Drive B. If you haven't noticed yet, my style of tennis is copying others but I major in serves, hence Devil's Trip Point. I can adjust to any style. He returns it again. Might as well pull off his own move on him, Zero Shiki Drop Shot. Darn, his facial expression was still the same. If Fuji was here, he would have opened his eyes.

"So Tezuka, have you figured out who I am yet?"

"Yes, Rimiko. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. You have changed a lot. Shall we stop this game since the purpose of this game has been taken away and you know I will win this game anyways?"

"I guess...But it's not like the Tezuka I know to back away from any tennis games. Or have you changed since the day you promised to find me?"

"I guess we shall finish this game, but the results will be different. We will have to have a talk after this. Privately, about why you left your family."

"And you," I muttered. I suppressed my memories and tears as they start flowing. The game went on and I lost, surprisingly. I used to win against Tezuka, not lose. I guess I lost my touch after all. Everyone cheered and congratulated Tezuka on being the first coach to ever beat me in a tennis game. I laughed when Tezuka said 'Yudan sezu ni ikou.' Then, everyone started leaving. Tezuka and I decided to take a walk in a nearby park. We haven't done that in so long.

"So what is there to talk about, Tezuka?"

"You know exactly what there is to talk about. Why did you change your name? Why did you leave your family? Me? They told me you haven't talked to them since the acci..."

"Don't talk about the accident. Do you know how long it took me to get that out of my head? It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I saw you with that girl. I loved you. You misled me to believe that you loved me too. I've known you since high school but it seems that I don't know you enough."

"Rimiko, it is so like you to think that rashly. That girl you saw? She is my cousin. I would never go behind your back to have another affair."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I guess I was too rash in that way. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgave you the moment I came to find you. So why did you choose the name Hitsu Tamashii? Let me guess, you were heartbroken when you saw me with Amiko. Heartbroken Soul, didn't your colleagues think that is a weird name to give to your child? I know I would. Still, did you know that Echizen and Reiko married?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I am Rimiko. Echizen proposed two years ago and they married last year. Their first child is due in three months." When he said that, I stopped walking and gaped at him. I was speechless and appalled. Rieko is only 23 years old for heaven's sake.

"You know, I proposed to you 4 years ago and you accepted. What do you say we go back home and get married. If you want, we can start building a family tonight." With that, I punched him in the arm and laughed for the first time in 4 years.


End file.
